Oranges and Bananas
by KHashite
Summary: Len accepted Miku's going-out confession, and now Rin's upset and she ran out of Crypton High. Len's looking for her, then a mysterious blue-haired man kidnapped Rin. What the heck is Len going to do? Rated T for brief cussing. Blood too. LenxRin TWINCEST
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is my first FF :D I hope you will enjoy it. If it sucks, well, i'm sorry ^^" **

* * *

><p><em>Oranges and Bananas: Chapter One<em>

__Len's POV

I heaved a sigh as I flopped onto my bed. The only thing that would brighten me, Len Kagamine, was his twin sister, Rin Kagamine.

But certainly not today.

Today went by fast and unknowingly. At Crypton High, popular Miku Hatsune asked me out. Right in front of everyone, including Rin. Miku asked it pretty loud at lunchtime.

I said yes, speaking that everyone of my friends had somebody except for me and Rin.

I was she school's shota. Every girl would squeal when I get near them, except for Rin, of course.

I can remember it all in my mind.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Len-kun!", Miku chirped as she popped out of nowhere in my face. _

_Everyone was watching to see what the diva of the school had to say to the shota. Rin was also watching intently._

_I looked at Miku, her long teal hair bobbing up and down._

_"Will you go out with me?", Miku asked excitedly._

_"Uhm...sure...I guess...", I replied in thought._

_"Omg! Yay! Thanks, Lenny!", Miku squealed and pecked me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks go red as a rose and I glanced at Rin._

_Rin had a shocked expression on her face, and her eyes were hurt, uncertain, and anger._

_Part of me died inside. Does me dating Miku upset her?_

_I walked to Rin, aware of Miku following me._

_"Rin?", I said her name in question, but Rin stood up violently and half walked, half ran out of the cafeteria._

__~END OF FLASHBACK~

I sighed at the memory, and glanced at the clock. 7:15. Where is Rin? She hasn't come home. I started regretting not following after her out of the cafeteria.

I rolled off my bed, and glanced at Rin's.

We both shared a room since we were born. We didn't exactly care about the awkwardness, but just thinking about it made me blush. WAIT. Did I just blush? I don't like her in THAT way or anything! She was my twin! But do I...?

I unlocked the door and ran outside. I needed to find Rin. I don't want her to get hurt!

Rin's POV

I sat down on the bench in the park. My eyes were red and dry from crying. How could Len just go out with that bitch _Miku?_ She was always taunting me.

I sighed in sadness. I loved Len more than a brother. I know, it's disgusting, and I hate myself for it. But I just can't help it.

That kind and cute face...his lovely voice...his beautiful soft golden hair...those sparkling cerulean eyes...he was just so perfect.

A small chirp sounded from my pocket. I took out my yellow flip phone and saw that it was a text from Len.

_Rin, where are you?_

I didn't reply. I was still upset.

Then I saw a dark shadow and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up in panic and saw a mysterious blue-haired man looking down at me, then he took a cloth and pressed it against my face.

I felt dizzy and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IM SORRY BECAUSE THIS STORY SUCKS. Well, i'm going to continue it anyway. I feel this has no feeling to it :\ Gomenasai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay then, here we are on chapter 2! Im sorry if the chapters are too short, ideas just don't pop up in my head like other writer's do. The characters may become a bit off, but please bear with me! I am also a lazy writer, so be lucky that I just got up my strength and will to do this xD Oh, and thanks for the *cough*notsomanyreviews*cough* but they gave me the will :P I also promise to TRY to make this longer. TuT Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Oranges and Bananas: Chapter Two_

Rin's POV

I woke up with a start, realizing the duct tape binding my mouth, arms, and legs. I tried to remember what had happened, but I could not function in my head properly. I struggled for a few minutes, trying to wet the duct tape with my tongue, but it was no use. The duct tape was waterproof. I sighed in my head and decided to look around to see where I was.

I was in a dark, messed up room, where water was dripping from the ceiling and the furniture was cracked and brittle. I heard a faint groaning, and I shut my eyes, remembering suddenly that I had been kidnapped by a mysterious blue-haired man.

I opened my eyes by a millimeter, and I saw muddy, brown boots and another pair of shoes stop in front of me. I heard a silky, sly voice come from the person in the brown boots.

"What are we going to do with her, Kaito?", said the silky voice.

"I don't know, but she should wake up soon. Then we will see.", spoke the other person, Kaito, replied. "But Meiko, we should remove that duct tape. She can't talk with it stuck to her filthy skin."

"Alright, but we should take it off now.", said Meiko.

I panicked in my head. If they take it off, I'll scream in pain, and my skin will burn...

I felt violent, strong hand rip the tape off my body, but I managed to hold it in, but my skin was screaming, and it felt like a million fire ants were biting it.

"Huh.", Kaito implied. "She should be awake."

"She is. She just dosen't want to show it.", Meiko jeered. "Open your eyes, or I will get the knife."

I shot my eyes open. Knives were my worst enemy. But then I realized my skin was free, and I could move.

Anger spilled inside me, and I slowly stood up weakly, and when I fully stood up, I shot out of the room, aware of the two, Kaito and Meiko, racing after me.

"_No!_ YOU BITCH!", Meiko shrieked in fury.

But she was too late, and I shot out of the door. The door was so brittle, so it was so easy to blast it open.

"No! Meiko, don't follow! We'll get caught! We'll get her later!", Kaito yelled at Meiko, who stopped in realization.

I ran and ran, and I raced into the rich part of town, where I do not live.

_Where am I?_

Len's POV

I was filled with worry. Rin hasn't come back, and it's already the next day! I guess I will have to skip school.

Me and Rin live together, with no parents, because they were murdered. The police and stuff tried their best to find the killers, but they were never found.

I sighed. I had texted and called Rin a million times, but she never answered. I did not want to get the police involved. They would just make it worse.

I walked along the sidewalk, the clouds dark and thick, like it was about to rain.

"_Perfect_ timing.", I muttered sarcastically.

I walked along the poor parts of town, and I realized, _if she's not in the poor part, she might be in the rich part._

I ran in excitement, sure that she was in the rich part. I walked up to the library, because it was in the rich part.

**(A/N: I _seriously _need to stop saying rich part and poor part. It's annoying TnT BEAR WITH MEEE...)**

****Then I saw _HER._ No, not Rin. _Miku._ All day yesterday she was clinging to me like a monkey with fat pigtails. She texted me every hour, and it was friggin' _ANNOYING._ I was thinking about breaking up with her. SHE made Rin cry, no, well, it's my fault but FORGET IT.

"_LenLen!"_ she squealed excitedly. "I didn't know I would see _you_ here!"

"Miku, just-"

"So, you want to go on a date tonight?", Miku cut me off.

"Wait, Miku, plea-"

"Come on LenLe-"

_"MIKU. PLEASE. NO."_ I half yelled at her.

She had a hurt face on, and I started to regret what I said, when she screamed, "It's _HER,_ huh? That Lin, Ren, WHATEVER bitch! You _LIKE _her, huh?"

I was surprised by this. Like? But we're twins! I mean, I bet she dosen't even LIKE me that way!

"Uhm, well...I-"

"I KNEW IT!" Miku screeched. "WE'RE OVER!" She slapped my cheek hard, and she stormed away.

I never even said yes or no. But now that I think about it...

I _do _like her. No, I _love _her. More than a twin brother should.

Determination filled up inside me, and I ignored the cold, icy rain that was pouring from the thick, dark clouds.

I caught sight of a damp, white hair bow on top of a golden-haired Rin.

_Rin._

I hurried beside her, and I heard Rin gasp in surprise as I wrapped my arms around her in the cold rain.

_"I'm sorry, Rin. I's so sorry..."_

I heard Rin mumble something low and soft, and I was determined to hear it loud and clear.

"What was that?", I asked her.

"_I love you..."_ She mumbled louder and clearer this time, and I was shocked and glad at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ITS NOT OVER YET, DAMMIT! There's still Rin and Len's secret about their parents to be found out, and who were Meiko and Kaito? DAFUQ? I don't know if this is longer or shorter. My brain worked a tad bit better, ya know? AND PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF...please? :3 I wanna see how good my MAD WRITING SKILLZ are...jk...but _seriously..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ^^ Sorry, this is kinda late, I had an orchestra concert and stuff and I had no time to write it ^^" Well, let's hope this chapter is better than the last :D **

* * *

><p><em>Oranges and Bananas: Chapter Three<em>

Rin's POV

I cant believe I just told my love for Len. In the rain.

I felt Len stiffen as I mumbled the three words: "I love you." Oh god, now he freaking hates me.

How could I have been so stupid? Believing than my own twin brother could actually _love _me. It's just..._wrong._

I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. This was just too much.

"Rin", Len spoke, breaking the ice. His voice cracked.

He suddenly lifted me up, me in his arms, carrying me bridal style.

_Bridal style._

Len strolled through the rain, then he broke in a fast pace.

I looked in his beautiful, sparkling cerulean eyes.

They were as bright as ever, no negative emotions except for worry visible in his eyes.

We finally reached our house, and Len mumbled, "I'm going to go take a shower..."

He put me down, then he handed me a towel so I can dry myself from the icy rainwater.

He didn't even reply to my confession.

After drying myself off, I strolled into our room.

We each had our own drawer filled with our belongings, so I strolled through the room to Len's drawer.

I had never looked in here before.

I quietly pulled the handle open, and I saw a collection.

A collection of _me._

Hundreds of pictures of me crowded in Len's drawer. I was surprised. Why did he want these?

Then I saw a medium sized book in the midst of all those pictures.

I picked it up and looked at the title:

**_Len Kagamine's Journal_**

My heart raced a beat faster. I _really _want to read it.

Heh, there wasn't even a lock in it.

I heard the shower running; Len's still busy.

I quietly slipped out of the door and onto the porch.

I opened Len's journal, and began to read.

Len's POV

I just stood there in the shower, t_h_e hot water splashing in my face. I was thinking about what Rin said to me,

"I love you."

I should be happy, no, I am, but well...I don't want to get her hurt. This relationship was too wrong and gross.

I sighed and turned off the faucet, the water dripping from my golden hair.

_Rin, i'm sorry, but I can't accept your confession. It's just wrong._

I decided to say that to her, but then I realized something.

She was hurt too much yesterday. It would only break her heart in another piece.

_Why was this so complicated?_

I clenched my teeth in frustration, and I remembered that I also _loved _her more than a sister.

_Should I...?_

I got dressed with a gray t-shirt and some black pants, and I looked at my face.

My eyelids were saggy, and I had dark circles around my eyes.

_Ugh._

I backed against the wall and sat there, and I started singing one of our vocaloid songs we used to sing.

_Osanai iiwake o akari goto keshite yuku _  
><em>sono kami o sukuenai nara boku wa uso mo tsuku yo...<em>

Rin's POV

_Febuary 14, 2011_

_Today Rin-chan gave me a box of chocolates for Valentines Day today. She was pretty shy about it and her face was all red. I think she had a fever but she just brushed it away. I was pretty worried. But I thanked her for the chocolates. They were like, delicious as hell. Something died in me when I ate them. I couldn't stop eating x(_

_I was all happy she gave me some chocolates. She was just so cute!~ Oh, wait, god, what's wrong with me. _

_I'm starting to think incestuous thoughts. Like...kissing her or something. I keep thinking, LEN WTF. NASTEH._

_I always try to brush the thought away. It's like...strange. It REFUSES to go away._

_And...er...do I love her? In a more-than-a-brother way?_

_T_T._

_Oh, I had a bunch of girls give me chocolates. But none of them were as yummy as Rinny's. :D_

_Then Kiyoteru-sensei gave me a note saying-_

__That was the end of Len's entry, and I sighed in disappointment. But part of me was crying in happiness. He actually had more-than-a-brother

feelings and thoughts about me. But that didn't exactly mean he liked me back. And what was the note that Kiyoteru-sensei give him? What did it say?

I don't know, for sure.

And that was the only entry in that book. Why didn't he finish it?

I felt the breeze of evening across my face, my hair blowing softly in the wind.

Then it hit me.

I didn't tell Len about those people, Kaito and Meiko.

I don't want him to worry, though. I'm not going to tell him.

I felt a pang in my head, and then the world was blurry, and I may have just blacked out.

_Len's POV_

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, my eyes red from crying. But then I realized Rin wasn't in the room.

Oh god.

I looked around out small, house, then I went out to the porch, and I saw my journal on the concrete, open and the pages blowing in the wind.

Rin.

She was gone.

AGAIN.

I sighed and ran, looking for Rin. But then I saw a black car, pulling over from our house.

Rin was being kidnapped.

I ran to the car, trying to catch up tp it, and I panted in fury, but the car rolled away and it vanished into the night.

Dammit!

I sat there, in the wet grass, but I felt sleepiness take over and I fell asleep without warning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**GOD THAT WAS AN AWFUL CHAPPIE.**

**WHY.**

**Meh, oh well, i'm such a lazy writer so don't judge me :)**


End file.
